Eric Fukusaki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Lima, Peru |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Hachama |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = ALMA KAMINIITO, }} Eric Fukusaki (エリック・フクサキ), also known as Eric (エリック), is a soloist under J.P ROOM. He was the last remaining member of ALMA KAMINIITO. History ]] Early Life Eric Fukusaki was born on April 27, 1991 in Lima, Peru to a pair whose names are undisclosed. Fukusaki is a third generation Peruvian Japanese. At age 10, he was charmed by the Enka CD is father brought from Japan after working overseas. In 2008, Eric participated in 4 different singing competitions and successfully won all of them. 2011 On February 21, Eric was selected to participate at the 1st Forest Award NEW FACE Audition along with 13 other acts. He and Munehiko were awarded with the Special Award. Later in 2011, Eric and Munehiko were announced as members of a new unit called ALMA KAMINIITO. 2013 On April 4, Munehiko left ALMA KAMINIITO, and Eric became the sole member of ALMA KAMINIITO. On December 4, Eric announced on Facebook that he will debut as a soloist in spring 2014, thus discontinuing his activities as ALMA KAMINIITO.https://www.facebook.com/almakaminiito/posts/549997865093560 2014 On April 19, Eric released his debut single "Shinjiru Mono ni Sukuwareru / Subete no Kanashimi ni Sayonara Suru Tame ni / Tsuioku." 2015 On August 19, he released his second single "Ai Yai Yai! / Ikanai de Senorita." Profile Stats= *'Real Name:' Eric Fukusaki (エリック・フクサキ, also spelt as エリック福崎) *'Stage Name:' Eric (エリック) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Lima, Peru *'Blood Type:' AB *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'J.P ROOM Status:' **2011.02.21: Member **2011.08.11: ALMA KAMINIITO member |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Artistic gymnastics, English, imitation *'Hobbies:' Playing the guitar, going to the gym, learning a new instrument, foreign languages (English, Japanese), traveling alone *'Motto:' "Ser hombre para los demás" ("be a man for others"), "Todo es posible" ("everything is possible"), "GAMBATEANDO" (a mix of Japanese and Spanish for "doing our best") *'Strengths:' Making an effort towards a goal, doesn't give up, openminded. *'Weaknesses:' Forgets things *'Goals:' Becoming an artist that people love. *'Looks up to:' Yamashita Tatsuro, Nemoto Kaname, KAN, Miyazawa Kazufumi, Alberto Shiroma Discography Singles #2014.04.19 Shinjiru Mono ni Sukuwareru / Subete no Kanashimi ni Sayonara Suru Tame ni / Tsuioku #2015.08.19 Ai Yai Yai! / Ikanai de Senorita Discography Featured In ALMA KAMINIITO ;Albums *2012.12.26 ALMA COVERS ;Singles *2012.04.25 Akane *2012.10.24 Amatsubu Pearl / Dakishimetai Dakishimetai Songwriting Credits * (Lyrics, composition) Works Radio *2011- ALMA KAMINIITO Sound Map Trivia *He's fluent in Spanish and can also speak in English. *He has a large Spanish-speaking fanbase, especially among Peruvians. References External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Account *Official Ameba Blog Category:2011 Additions Category:Members from Peru Category:1991 Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:ALMA KAMINNITO Category:Soloist Category:April births Category:J.P. Room Category:Taurus Category:Members born in Heisei Period